


I am

by Jc27



Series: Short LU stuff [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Little reflection of each of the Links





	1. Positive

**Author's Note:**

> I blame school for this idea

**I am peace**

Warriors was sitting next to a river. The world around was calm, the river moved gently as the morning sun warmed the captain. Birds sang while grass danced.

He was peace.

**I am whole**

Four felt the shadows growing all around him. His sword layed next to him on the ground as he breathed in the nighttime air.

It felt good to be among the shadows. It felt amazing to be with the dark shapes.

All four parts of his head were content. Silent.

After so long he finally felt whole.

**I am bliss**

Time laughed with Malon as she hit him with a handful of flower. The powder was everywhere but the two were too happy to care.

The world was sunny. The farm was calm. They were happy simply being with one another.

And another if they were counting the bump on Malon’s belly.

He was bliss.

**I am calm**

Wind laughed as water splashed across his face. The sun was bright and the wind blew along in warm gusts. He heard Aryll and Tetra laughing too as they sped through the sea nearby Outset Island.

His heart was steady as he cut through the ocean.

He was calm.

**I am growth**

Wild accepted the drink from Flora gratefully. She sat down next him and once again felt his forehead.

“Your fever seems to be going down.”

Wild smiled. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Thank you for accepting it for once.”

There was a time when Wild wouldn’t even admit he needed help.

He truly was growth.

**I am acceptance**

Sky watched the people around him gather to hear Sun’s words. The curse once said to him still haunted his dreams, but he knew what the land would become.

He knew that there was nothing he could do to change the future and it seemed that he could finally come to terms with it. Sky knew that the future would be in good hands.

He was acceptance.

**I am loved**

Hyrule spoke softly to the townspeople who he had barely talked to before. They tried to give him many gifts: Clothes, blankets, and food. Hyrule didn’t need all of that. He simply appreciated the warm smiles they gave him.

And if two princesses and Impa showed him more generosity than others it was ok with him.

He was loved

**I am love**

Legend laughed at the small table in his house. Fable was sitting across from him and the two were talking and playing games.

The crack that once connected two worlds was now gone, along with friend. The portals that let the reincarnations of himself come together were now gone. The uncle that had cared for him ever since he was young was gone from the world. And Marin...Marin wouldn’t be coming back.

That was ok. Legend still loved them even if they were gone.

The hero cursed as Fable once again beat him at cards.

He was love

**I am complete**

Twilight watched the world as the sun set. The shadows around him grew as the sun dipped away from the sky.

For once he felt no ache in his heart. There was no feeling of being shattered like a mirror. He felt no sadness in him.

Twilight held onto the crystal that she had once held for him.

If only for a night, he was complete


	2. The darker version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing but darker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry!

**I am war**

Smoke and flames were everywhere. Screams echoed along the grounds as peoples homes were destroyed. Clangs of swords meeting swords and the sound of blade meeting flesh filled Warrior’s ears.

The captain wondered when the red that covered him would go away. Some part of him knew that it would never leave.

He was war

**I am shattered**

Four was separated. He was split.

Sure he had become four different parts of himself when he first pulled the sword, but this was different.

Now all four parts of himself were apart. They didn’t know where the others were and didn't know how to find them.

They were alone. There was no one.

Four knew that his mission wouldn’t be easy but...but he was supposed to do it while being whole. He wasn’t whole.

He. Wasn’t. Whole.

He was shattered

**I am misery**

The world was ending. The people were lost.

There was no end. There was no peace. There was no escape. There was no happiness. Simply a fairy tale gone wrong that was destined to never end. 

How many times had he heard screams?

How many times had he been forced to hold back his own?

As Time looked up at the moon that was steadily growing closer he knew.

He was misery

**I am panic**

_ She’s gone. She’s gone. She’s gone. _

It was a mantra in Wind’s head as he made his adventure. He only had his boat as a companion and that wasn’t all that good for his sanity.

The boy looked out at sea. It was a constant of movement. Never still. Never silent.

Out in the distance a large monster rose out of the water while letting out a threatening roar.

He was panic

**I am failure**

The hero wandered the land of ruins and disaster. Death marked everywhere yet there were no bodies to be found. Maybe there were no bodies left.

As Wild searched the land with no clue as to who he was.

Voices told him everywhere “Save Hyrule, Link.” “Rescue Zelda.” “Fix what you’ve done.”

Wild didn’t think he deserved to have anyone worried about him. Because in the end

He was failure

**I am denial**

_ Though this is not the end. My hate… never perishes. _It is born anew in a cycle with no end!

The words meant nothing. They couldn’t mean anything.

If the word meant something then… then it wouldn’t over. It wouldn’t end.

I had to end. It just had to!

Sly couldn’t do it again. He couldn’t spend another torturous minute away from her. Knowing that she isn’t safe. Knowing that she had to be away from him.

It was too much. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t do it.

He was denial

**I am hated**

He stayed in the background. He couldn’t be seen.

Not when he was being hunted.

Not when his blood was the one thing keeping the demon at bay.

Monster swarmed everywhere. They destroyed towns and hurt so many. Too many. In the end it was all his fault.

He was hated

**I am hate**

Legend was not a good person. He had no kindness left to give.

Not after his uncle

He wouldn’t after _ her _

He couldn’t after Ravio

Legend wanted to scream at everyone.

Why do others get to be happy when he had lost everyone? Why do they get to spend the rest of their lives with the ones they love? Why couldn’t he get that too?

Because he was a bad person and bad people aren’t love

He was hate

**I am incomplete**

He missed her. He was missing her.

When he had started his journey to save both his and her land he hadn;t expected to care about her. He hadn’t expected to love her.

But she was gone. Leaving with a phrase that so cruelly gave him hope that they would meet again.

She was cruel. She was kind. She was amazing.

And she was gone.

Leaving him incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> Will I do a darker version for this? Yeah probably.


End file.
